kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 August 2015
16:05:47 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:05:59 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:06:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO3KDPRx3-g' 16:06:10 FINALLY YOUR BOT *SCREAMS AT THE BOT* 16:06:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:06:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:06:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:06:46 Teen guess which one I am (trollface) in this video. 16:07:09 !hello did you miss me? :3 16:07:09 Hello there, did you miss me? :3 16:07:15 no 16:07:18 (trollface) 16:07:34 K I'll just !quit it theh. 16:07:39 (Troll) 16:07:44 In that link I showed you teen, I swear to god if you call me Hater Im gonna punch you 16:07:58 even though I do burn my toast, but I burn my toast on purpose 16:08:04 :P I like burnt toast 16:08:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:08:38 Your that orange guy? 16:09:01 You're * 16:09:08 yep because I don't stir my eggs with a meat tenderizer (trollface) 16:09:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:09:21 Lol 16:09:32 I don't even own a meat tenderizer, when I have to tenderize meat, I beat it with a hammer 16:09:42 Let 16:09:48 Lol * 16:09:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:10:18 Peepers my computer is fixed now do you still want the chat bot for your wiki? 16:10:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:32 yes I do ^_^ for the reincarnation wiki 16:10:57 OMG 16:11:05 Ok let me configure it for your wiki brb. 16:11:08 MY GOLDFISH JUST SWAM THROUGH A ZUCCHINI HOOP 16:11:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:11:44 I have to copy the chat bot file and then put your wikis url somewhere. 16:11:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:55 So brb. 16:12:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:12:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:13:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:13:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:13:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:14:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:14:40 ok 16:14:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:14:52 Peepers it's there now. 16:15:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:15:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:55 Hater needs to go get Peepers to cook for him (trollface) 16:16:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:16:06 the actual commander Peepers not me 16:16:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:16:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:16:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:17:41 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:18:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:18:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:18:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:18:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:18:41 Lol 16:19:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:19:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:20:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:21:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:30 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:22:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:22:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:23:04 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:23:34 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:24:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:25:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:25:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:26:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:27:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:28:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:29:07 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:29:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:30:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:30:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:31:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:31:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:32:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:33:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:33:31 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:34:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:14 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:34:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:35:25 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:35:30 (A frienf drew my tim character http://i.imgur.com/ST89H9C.jpg 16:35:45 What happen to your icon 16:36:29 Wikia is being a douche and won't let me change it on mah phone 16:37:21 One day Wikia made it so that no user could change their profile picture for like a week 16:37:32 and I had an ugly drawing of mine as my profile picture XD 16:37:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:39:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:40:33 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:45:09 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:45:49 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:19 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 16:47:20 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:31 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:54 !hello Tiny Tim 16:48:54 Hello there, Tiny Tim 16:49:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:52:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:52:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:53:35 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:22 !hai teen 16:54:33 Damn didnt work 16:54:52 !goodbye 16:55:01 Dan lol 16:55:06 Darn * 16:55:21 Y it not work 16:55:27 Peepers you forced me to do this ;( 16:55:32 !quit 16:55:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:56:14 !hai teen 16:56:21 Damniyt 16:56:27 *damnit 16:56:58 Yit not work 16:58:13 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 16:58:21 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 16:59:05 !chat bot isnt working y 16:59:36 !hello 16:59:36 Hello there 16:59:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 17:00:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:49 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:41 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:03:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:33 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:08:34 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:09:52 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:09:53 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:06 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 17:11:56 Brb 17:12:30 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:12:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:12:57 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 17:13:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:13:51 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:21 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:14:35 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:38 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:42 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 17:14:46 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 17:15:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:15:26 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 17:15:27 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 17:16:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 17:18:52 -!- Stella Violet has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:58 -!- Stella Violet has left Special:Chat. 17:19:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:20:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:20:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:27:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:33:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:38:28 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 17:40:44 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 17:43:03 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 17:43:31 So bored 17:44:10 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:44:35 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 17:45:36 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:46:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:46:16 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 17:46:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:46:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:47:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:48:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:49:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:49:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:51:35 HELLO THERE 17:51:44 I am Dr Rabbit 17:52:04 ..... oh no you didn't 17:52:22 that's right you get your butt back on the screen 17:53:19 what? 17:54:44 I was talking to miencraft 17:57:14 ok 17:58:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:58:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:58:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:07:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:08:11 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:08:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:14:16 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:22:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:22:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:24:40 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:24:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:43 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 18:27:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:27:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:45 -!- Dr.Blaze has joined Special:Chat. 18:27:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:28:15 -!- Dr.Blaze has left Special:Chat. 18:29:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:30:47 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:31:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:14 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:36:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:42:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:45:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:45:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:00 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 18:46:06 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 18:46:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 03